The Summer of Memories
by Brisbane Harrinator
Summary: "Was I in love with her?" Duncan finished Aria's question looking at her with a serious expression. "I might have been, if another guy hadn't got in the way." Here's the story of Duncan and Allison the summer before Allison disappeared. Even with another guy in Allison's picture, would this stop the chemistry between Allison and Duncan taking course?


**Hi Everyone! I just went through a major watch rage of season 2 from PLL, and I was major hooked on the Duncan and Allison/Vivian pairing so I'm going to do a fanfic just for them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, nor do I own AutoBarn**

* * *

_05.06.10_

**Duncan:**

I don't know why I decided to go to Brookhaven that day. I remember needing to get new parts for my helicopter. Maybe I just wanted to get away from the norm. But I remember bringing Zack along with me to help me carry the new parts; although I regretted it now because of his non-stop yabbering about the flight attendant he hooked up with on the plane ride back to Philadelphia.

Whatever.

While Zack yabbered on I nodded at the right times pretending I was listening to his wild adventure while me eyes frantically looked around at girls, trying to find a new type of fun. Sure I had Cece, but I was getting bored and she just wasn't fun anymore.

Hey I was a 16 year old boy, what did you expect?

"And then she came up and asked me 'what do you want to drink?' leaning over her tits sticking out at me. And guess what I said?" Zack said demanding my attention.

"What?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"I replied 'You!' Great reply right?" Zack extending his arm out to get a high five from me. Duncan faked some enthusiasm, high fiving Zack's hand before starting to walk again to _AutoBarn_.

"So what happened then?" I asked egging Zack to talk more while I could think more. As Zack's mouth started to run wildly, spilling out more of his adventures with the flight attendant, I looked harder for another girl.

Don't get me wrong, I mean Cece's beautiful. I don't care that she's 21 and I'm 16. I mean she's mature. She has beautiful, long, golden blond hair flowing down to her ribcage, beautiful light green eyes that could illuminate the room and a rocking body. But she had a mouth and all during their time together, she couldn't hold her mouth and not once during their time together had they're not been a time that she would gossip about someone. So I had had it and wanted to find someone that would be able to hold their tongue every once and a while.

"Dude!" Zack yelled, making me jump at least 2 ft up.

"WHAT?" I yelled back making Zack recoil.

"Um we just walked past _AutoBarn_."Zack replied making me feel really bad, all he was doing was informing me.

"Oh sorry my bad." I said quietly as we slipped into _AutoBarn_. Grabbing the parts I needed, we left the store, but not before Zack winked at the girl at the register (I don't know why he did that, she wasn't even that cute). As we walked out of the store we turned onto the next street, something interesting was coming out of _Vail's Doll Hospital_. A girl was coming out of the store in a huff throwing a voo doo doll into the store, but that wasn't what caught me off guard.

She was beautiful.

Long black hair went down to the curve of her back, coming down in curls. Piercing blue eyes. 5'6. Very tanned. She had a bright red coat on and black leggings. She looked around 14, not too young for me.

"Bro what are you staring at." Zack asked pushing me out of my spot craning his neck to see what I was looking at.

"I was looking at the girl who had a tantrum at _Vail's Doll Hospital_ before you so rudely pushed me." I retort.

"Damn it I missed it. What happened?" Zack asks me.

"Well she threw a doll into the store, that's pretty much it." I reply. As Zack laughs, I force a laugh with him not realising that the girl was coming towards them.

"You know it's not funny making fun of someone." The girl said with a raspy voice.

"Our condolences. What your name little girl?" Zack replied barely getting it out through his snickering while I stood still my eyes never leaving her.

"Why should I tell you?" She said venom oozing out of her voice.

"Please." I add as she turns her head to meet mine, her expression not softening.

"Vivian Darthbloom." She said pushing past us, swinging her hips off to the distance.

"Come on bro lets go." Zack said pulling me along with him. My eyes never leaving her until she was out of sight.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. **

**Review everyone! Tell me your thoughts, if you have ideas, put them down too!**

**Until Next Time!**

**- Brisbane Harrinator**

**xoxo**


End file.
